


drop rule

by yucc



Series: minggu akamido 2015 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Hari #6, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015, Prompt: Apel, Suicide, Translation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima bermimpi mengenai masa lalu, hal-hal yang hampir terjadi, dan percakapan-percakapan yang tak mungkin mereka miliki ketika Akashi masih hidup.</p><p>(Sebuah terjemahan dari fanfiksi berjudul sama karya <b>layqur</b>.)</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Minggu AkaMido 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop rule

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drop rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238092) by [oeuvre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oeuvre/pseuds/oeuvre). 



> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Terjemahan dari **drop rule** karya _layqur_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


Dua anak laki-laki duduk di sebuah kelas kosong setelah satu hari yang panjang. Berkas sinar matahari yang sedang terbenam menyirami dan partikel-partikel debu menempeli mereka. Hari ini adalah hari kedua puluh delapan sebelum semester berakhir. Sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan menginjak tahun kedua di SMP.

Di antara mereka ada sebuah papan _shogi_ yang sangat mahal tapi terlihat sederhana—sebuah papan yang telah diberikan kepada (---) dari kakeknya sebelum beliau wafat lima tahun lalu. Papan tersebut sangatlah indah. Bunyi yang timbul dari beradunya bidak dan permukaan papan terdengar hampa dan mengisi ruangan di saat bersamaan.

(---) mendongak dan tersenyum.

“ _Jadi, mari kita mulai?_ ”

 

Pion hitam menuju ke 7f.

 

Berikut adalah hal-hal yang perlu diperhatikan:

  1.       Cerita ini hanya terdiri dari bagian awal dan bagian akhir. Bagian ini adalah bagian awal.
  2.       Narator dari cerita ini adalah Midorima Shintarou: laki-laki, sembilan belas tahun, sedang tinggal di asrama universitas dengan teman sekamar yang namanya masih belum ia hapal, sedang dalam pendidikan untuk menjadi dokter yang selalu diimpikan orangtuanya.
  3.       Tokoh utama dari cerita ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou: laki-laki, sembilan belas tahun, sedang berbaring dengan tidak nyaman di atas tumpukan es kering dalam sebuah ruangan di rumahnya yang sangat gelap, telah mati sejak dua puluh empat jam yang lalu karena situasi yang semua orang anggap di luar kendalinya.
  4.       Cerita ini terjadi setidaknya satu tahun setelah mereka berdua lulus SMA dan berpisah jalan tanpa ada kontak lagi antara satu dengan yang lain. Harap dicatat, bahwa Midorima hanya mengingat wajah Akashi dari mimpi-mimpinya dan foto lama Teikou yang masih tersimpan di bagian belakang dompetnya. Akashi tidak lagi mengingat wajah Midorima, karena ia telah mati dan telah terbebas dari beban untuk mengingat wajah-wajah.
  5.       Bagian ini menandai akhir dari bagian awal. Sekarang kita akan memasuki bagian akhir.



 

Pion putih menuju ke 8d.

 

Ini adalah sebuah foto lama yang diambil saat Seijuurou masih muda dan sedang duduk di sebelah kakeknya di meja dalam salah satu perayaan ulang tahunnya. Rambutnya mencuat ke segala arah dan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh krim putih dari kue, dicorengkan di bibirnya dengan tangan yang kecil, juga tembam. Kakeknya berpakaian secara tradisional dan menaruh tangan di atas piring, wajahnya tengah tertawa, Seijuurou tengah tersenyum pula, dari telinga ke telinga, saat ia mengambil secuil kue dengan tangan kosongnya. Ibunya tidak terlihat di mana pun, dan ayahnya ada di balik kamera.

Shintarou menyipitkan mata saat melihat foto tersebut. Ada yang berbeda. Ia mendongak ke arah Seijuurou dan memanggil, “Akashi, hei.” Dentingan piano yang mengalun terhenti sedetik lalu Seijuurou berbalik, sebuah kerutan dahi yang penuh dengan kebingungan dan sedikit kejengkelan muncul di wajahnya. “Senyum?”

Seijuurou menatapnya, dengan pandangan aneh, sebelum menuruti. Senyum yang muncul terlihat ragu-ragu dan penuh dengan kecurigaan dan Shintarou pasti akan tertawa seandainya saja ia tidak dapat mengendalikan diri.

Shintarou melihat foto yang ada di tangannya, kemudian kembali melihat Seijuurou. Ia memang benar. “Kau punya sepasang lesung pipi di foto ini?” Wajah Seijuurou segera cerah karena karena telah mengerti.

“Apakah itu foto ulang tahunku?” Shintarou mengangguk. “Foto itu diambil sebelum aku menjalani operasi untuk mengangkat lesung pipiku. Dan aku hanya punya satu.” Seijuurou bangun dari bangku piano kemudian berjalan melintasi tengah ruangan untuk melihat foto tersebut dari atas bahu Shintarou. Jarinya mengarah dan menekan wajahnya sendiri, tepat di satu titik di pipinya. “Di sini,” katanya. “Yang sebelah kanan.”

Lesung pipi itu adalah sebuah lekuk yang begitu kentara, seperti menusuk kulit wajahnya tepat di atas sudut mulutnya dan membuat senyumnya menjadi lebih manis serta lebih ramah. Untuk ukuran kelainan bentuk wajah, lesung pipi itu terbilang cantik. “Kenapa kau memilih untuk mengangkatnya?”

“Ibuku. Beliau khawatir lesung pipi itu akan membuatku terlihat kekanakan ketika aku dewasa nanti. Beliau memburu cara untuk menghilangkannya, mencari ahli bedah yang berkualifikasi dan cukup dihormati untuk melakukan operasi tersebut. Rasanya seperti sebuah masalah yang begitu besar. Bila saja beliau tidak menemukan sang ahli bedah, aku yakin beliau akan melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri.”

 

Pion hitam menuju ke 6f.

 

Shintarou duduk di kursi belajarnya, sebuah buku kalkulus rumit sedang terbuka di atas meja, dan menorehkan deretan demi deretan angka serta meninggalkan tanda bulat dari jejak-jejak tinta ketika ia menekan penanya terlalu kuat. Ia sedang mencoba menemukan titik temu dari tiga fungsi yang membuatnya frustasi, sebuah kekacauan yang terdiri dari akar kuadrat dan x negatif yang berpotongan dengan y negatif, membentuk satu area padat untuk ‘masukkan lebih banyak hal tidak berguna di sini’.

Ponsel berbunyi. Ia tinggal sedikit lagi menyelesaikan soalnya. Menghela napas, ia menundukkan kepala dan lanjut mengerjakan.

Ada keheningan yang sejenak tercipta, sebelum ponsel mulai berbunyi kembali.

Teman sekamar yang tidak ia ingat namanya menoleh dari tempat tidur, sebuah majalah yang tengah dibaca tampak lecek di tangannya. “Kawan, angkat sajalah.”

Shintarou hendak menyuruh temannya untuk diam dan jangan mencampuri urusannya, begitu juga dengan teleponnya, karena ia hanya tinggal mencatat nilai _f_ di tempat perpotongan pertama antara daerah dan kurva.

Ponsel berbunyi dua kali lagi sebelum ia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Bahkan, ia sempat meletakkan pensilnya, menghela napas, dan meregangkan lehernya. Satu kali deringan kembali terdengar saat ia melakukan kegiatan kecilnya.

Ia mengangkatnya setelah membiarkan ponsel berdering sedikit lebih lama.

 

Akashi Seijuurou sudah mati dan pemakamannya akan dilaksanakan pada hari Sabtu.

 

Pion putih menuju ke 3d.

 

“Kautahu lagu ini?”

Shintarou ingat, dengan sangat jelas, menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu. Ia sedang membungkuk ke arah meja pendek dengan seluruh buku matematika serta catatan yang tersebar mengelilingi dirinya layaknya sebuah medan gaya. Ia memutar pena di tangannya, di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, dan terkadang di antara jari tengah dan jari manisnya.

Shintarou juga ingat mendengarkan senandung Seijuurou dari sisi lain ruangan. Suaranya sedikit fals untuk telinganya yang sensitif terhadap nada, dan kurang pas ketika ia mencoba nada yang lebih tinggi atau lebih rendah. Senandung itu adalah hal paling dekat dengan bernyanyi yang pernah Shintarou dengar darinya.

 

Benteng hitam menuju ke 6h.

 

“Bagaimana hal itu terjadi?” tanya Shintarou.

“Keluarganya bilang padaku penyebabnya adalah racun,” ujar Tetsuya tenang. Kubus gulanya mengapung di permukaan cangkir tehnya.

Sesosok pelayan berjalan di dekat daerah lantai yang licin karena basah dan hampir menjatuhkan nampannya akibat tergelincir; Shintarou mengulurkan tangan dan menahan tangan pelayan tersebut untuk membantunya kembali berdiri tegak. Sang pelayan tersenyum penuh terima kasih sebelum kembali berjalan.

“Pembunuhan?”

Seseorang di belakang mereka batuk kuat-kuat, dan suara bus besar yang lewat mengisi keheningan sementara kafe. Tetsuya meletakkan sendoknya ke samping lalu membawa cangkir ke bibirnya. Shintarou bisa mendengar gumaman samarnya, “Mungkin,” dari pinggir cangkir.

Kopi milik Shintarou sendiri sudah mulai mendingin. Tar apel yang ia pesan teronggok begitu saja, seolah memandangi mereka berdua.

“Kise bilang penyebabnya adalah hal yang lain.”

Respon Tetsuya datang dengan segera.

“Kise-kun salah.”

 

Jenderal perak putih menuju ke 6b.

 

Seijuurou sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Shintarou menyadari hal ini dengan cepat.

Ada beberapa momen, saat mereka sedang bersantai berdua di kelas atau di dalam kamar Shintarou atau di dalam ruang keluarga Seijuurou dengan papan _shogi_ yang begitu familiar terletak di antara mereka, saat alis Seijuurou bertaut penuh kefrustasian dan ia tanpa sadar membawa jemarinya ke atas dan menggigiti kukunya sambil berpikir. Shintarou merasa hal tersebut menjijikkan, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun menegurnya sampai kira-kira setahun setelah ia menyadari kebiasaan tersebut.

Sore itu adalah sore yang penuh keheningan, sunyi hingga ia melihat Seijuurou membawa jari ke bibir dan ia memutuskan untuk memecah kesenyapan dengan _tsk_ pelan. Seijuurou mengangkat kepala ke atas, terkejut, kemudian perlahan menurunkan tangan dengan ekspresi agak malu di wajah.

Sejak saat itu Shintarou jadi tahu bahwa ketukan tanpa henti saat Seijuurou tengah berpikir adalah jauh, jauh lebih buruk.

 

Pion hitam menuju ke 1f.

 

Shintarou kembali ke kelas yang disirami oleh berkas sinar matahari yang sedang terbenam. Papan _shogi_ menunjukkan sebuah permainan setengah jalan yang tidak ia ingat pernah mainkan, namun ia punya satu jenderal emas dan tiga pion berada di sisinya. Ia mengusap ujung bidak dengan tangannya, tapi sudut bidak tersebut terlalu usang dan halus sehingga tidak dapat menusuk permukaan kulitnya.

Seijuurou sedang duduk di hadapannya. Ia tengah berbicara mengenai sesuatu, namun Shintarou tidak dapat mendengarnya.

“Bicaralah lebih keras,” begitu ia coba katakan. Seijuurou mengabaikannya dan bibirnya tetap membuka menutup sambil membunyikan kata-kata bisu, kedua matanya terarah ke papan sehingga bulu matanya meninggalkan bayangan samar di tulang pipinya. Satu sudut bibirnya naik, dan Shintarou mengasumsikan bahwa apapun yang tengah ia katakan terbilang cerdas. Seijuurou selalu hebat dalam mengatakan banyak hal cerdas.

Shintarou berdeham. Seijuurou diam sejenak sebelum mendongak, bulu-bulu mata tampak seperti melayang ke atas saat ia berkedip. Senyumnya cukup kentara ketika ia bicara kemudian, muncul garis-garis lembut di sudut mulutnya serta lengkung di bagian bawah kelopak matanya.

“Akashi,” Shintarou mencoba memanggil lagi, tapi suaranya terasa parau juga serak, sehingga ia harus kembali berdeham. Ia dapat merasakan kata-kata lari dari mulutnya namun ia tidak dapat mendengar kalimat yang ia buat sendiri. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari hal-hal ini sangat membuatnya pusing.

Seijuurou kembali berbicara. Ia meraih sebuah bidak di papan sebelum ragu menyerangnya dan memilih untuk mengembalikan bidak tersebut sambil terus merespon apapun yang bisa didengarnya namun tidak dapat Shintarou dengar. Shintarou melihat tangannya mulai terangkat kembali ke depan bibir.

Ia menekan lidah pada belakang giginya, siap secara refleks.

“Tsk.”

Shintarou mengambil jeda. Bukan ia yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

Ia berbalik.

Tepat di sebelahnya Midorima Shintarou sedang duduk, usia 12, dalam balutan seragam rapi Teikou. Wajah Midorima terlihat lebih kecil, lebih bulat, dengan kacamata yang terlihat kebesaran di muka dan selalu meluncur ke bawah hidungnya. Shintarou terkejut ketika melihat dirinya di situ sedang tersenyum juga, meski hanya seulas senyum kecil.

Midorima mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata, dan Shintarou menyaksikan cengiran Seijuurou perlahan terkembang sampai ia tenggelam dalam apa yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai tawa tulus. Midorima sedang tertawa juga.

Shintarou memicingkan mata. Wajah Seijuurou saat sedang tertawa terlihat kabur. Ia mendekat ke arah papan _shogi_ untuk mencoba dan melihat senyumnya dengan lebih jelas, namun tiba-tiba keburaman menyebar ke seisi ruangan. Warna-warni yang ada terlihat pudar serta bercampur. Semuanya seolah luntur menjadi abu-abu, kemudian hitam.

Shintarou berbalik untuk menatap Midorima, memperhatikan dirinya di situ dengan kerutan samar di dahi. Dirinya di situ adalah satu-satunya wajah yang masih terlihat dengan amat jelas. Hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat tersebut.

Pandangan Midorima penuh dengan rasa kasihan. “Tsk,” demikian katanya.

 

Pion putih menuju ke 1d.

 

Shintarou berjalan ke bukit pada suatu pagi-pagi buta. Matahari bersinar terlalu cerah sehingga sulit untuk menyatakan ini hanya mimpi belaka. Cahaya matahari menembus ke lengannya dan membuat ia mengeluarkan keringat yang membasahi manset bajunya.

Ia dapat melihat punggung Akashi di atas sana, dalam posisi tegap tepat di sebelah pohon besar yang dahannya merunduk ke bawah seolah menjadi penjaga. Rambutnya hampir terlihat berwarna merah muda akibat siraman sinar mentari, dan ia memakai switer hitam yang terlalu panas untuk cuaca seperti ini. Ia tidak membalikkan badan ketika Shintarou hampir mencapai puncak.

Shintarou meletakkan sebuket penuh lili-lili putih besar dan azalea-azalea dengan kelopak dari kertas tisu ke pangkuannya. Ada sebuah anyelir merah terang di tengah-tengah buket. Seijuurou tidak menunduk.

“Untukmu.”

Tak ada sedikit jua tanda-tanda perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Shintarou tidak mengharapkan apapun. Ia menghela napas dan duduk di sebelah Seijuurou di bawah bayang-bayang pohon.

“Apa yang dapat kaulihat namun tidak dapat kulihat?”

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya. Matahari sudah menghilang. Jemarinya bertambah erat di sekitar kertas buket ketika angin menerbangkan beberapa daun dari pohon di sebelah mereka.

“Kau harus membantuku untuk mengerti, Akashi. Aku mohon.”

 

Jenderal perak hitam menuju ke 3h.

 

Ada satu foto yang secara spesifik Shintarou ingat dengan jelas.

Seijuurou sedang duduk di dekat pemutar rekaman milik ibunya yang sudah meninggal, sikunya beristirahat di atas meja dari kayu dan dagunya ada di antara telapaknya dengan buku-buku jari terlipat ke arah mulutnya sembari berpikir. Ia sedang mengenakan seragam lengkap Teikou, kecuali _blazer_ -nya yang tergantung rapi di balik pintu. Lengan bajunya tergulung sampai siku serta ujung celananya terangkat hingga memperlihatkan kulit pucat juga pembuluh darah kakinya. Dasinya sudah tidak terpasang, dan beberapa kancing teratasnya tak lagi tertaut atas alasan kenyamanan. Ia ingat mata Seijuurou yang terpejam dan gigi-gigi yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jari kelingkingnya mengetuk-ketuk jari manisnya mengikuti tempo pelan dari lagu yang sedang terputar. Matahari bersinar terlalu terang hari itu, dan anggota keluarga Akashi adalah orang-orang yang selalu menutup gorden mereka. Anggrek dan tanaman _ivy_ yang diletakkan ayah Seijuurou berjaga di jendela.

Shintarou ingat bahwa ia masih memiliki wajah kekanakan waktu itu. Mereka berdua masih memilikinya, mungkin.

 

Raja putih menuju ke 4b.

 

Matanya tertutup dan dia sedang tenggelam di dalam suatu daerah yang tak teridentifikasi dan Shintarou tahu bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi sebab air matanya tetap menempel di pipinya serta turun dari dagunya meski ia sedang benar-benar terendam oleh air. Jari-jari dingin menangkup badannya dan menghapus air mata dari wajahnya sampai air tersebut menyatu dengan laut yang tengah mengelilinginya.

Ia ingin membuka matanya, namun kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. _Ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk dipakai tidur_ , pikirnya. Ia merentangkan lengan telanjangnya lebar-lebar lalu merasakan air yang berubah menjadi udara oleh karena sentuhannya.

“Aku pun berpikir demikian.”

Itu suara Seijuurou, datang dari area di bawahnya. Shintarou membuka matanya. Dunia di sekitarnya berwarna biru gelap dan terang, dengan jalur sinar matahari menembus tenangnya gelombang seperti pencahayaan di panggung pertunjukan. Situasi yang hening dan sempurna dan seperti tak berkesudahan meliputi mereka.

Seijuurou sedang berbaring di dasar laut, kedua matanya terpejam dan kulitnya putih pucat dan tangannya beristirahat serta terlipat di atas perutnya. Rambut merahnya berayun mengikuti arus, tiap-tiap helai mudah dibedakan satu dengan yang lain saat membingkai wajahnya dan memperjelas betapa pipi juga bibirnya terlihat lunak. Anyelir-anyelir merah yang tumbuh di sekitarnya tampak bagai penjaga setia dan melingkari tubuhnya dengan protektif, membentuk sebuah peti mayat indah yang terbuat dari bunga untuknya. Shintarou menyadari pikirannya, yakni betapa kuburan ini cocok untuk Seijuurou, lebih daripada yang lain-lain.

Matanya tidak terbuka, tapi mulutnya bergerak ketika ia bicara.

“Itulah mengapa kau tidak diperbolehkan berada di sini, Midorima.”

 

Jenderal perak hitam menuju ke 7h.

 

Ryouta _pernah_ mengatakan bahwa penyebabnya adalah hal yang lain. Shintarou masih mengingat percakapan itu.

“ _Kautahu apa yang mereka temukan di kamarnya?_ ” Ryouta saat itu mengambil jeda di seberang telepon, suara terdengar keras karena kedekatan mulutnya dengan ponsel. Shintarou dapat mendengar teriakan manajernya di belakang, namun Ryouta pasti merasa kematian salah satu mantan sahabatnya jauh lebih penting dari persiapan untuk sesi pemotretan selanjutnya.

Shintarou menghela napas, “Apa yang mereka temukan?”

Jeda lagi tercipta. Kali ini tidak secara sengaja. Manajer Ryouta sudah tidak tahan dan memutuskan paksa sambungan telepon.

Shintarou mengecek ponselnya tak lama kemudian dan menemukan pesan dari Ryouta, menyatakan: _tampaknya mrk mneumkna obat-obatn nnti kt bcara lg manajerku sdh memanggil_

 

Raja putih menuju ke 3b.

 

Seijuurou punya beberapa tingkatan kefrustasian. Tingkatan-tingkatan tersebut sangat sulit dibedakan tapi akan terlihat kentara begitu kaumulai dapat membaca polanya.

Saat ia sedang berpikir, Shintarou sadar kalau Seijuurou berganti-ganti antara mengulum atau menggigit sudut kiri atau sudut kanan mulutnya. Hal ini terus berlanjut sepanjang ia berpikir mengenai masalahnya, dan hanya berhenti ketika ia berkedip dua kali berturut-turut sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah mencapai sebuah kesimpulan.

Saat ia sedang sedikit frustasi, bibirnya akan terkatup dan tertarik ke sudut kiri, lalu dapat terlihat ketika ia sedang menggigit dinding mulutnya.

Sedikit lagi, dan jarinya mulai mengetuk-ketuk meja. Ia biasanya akan membuang napas pelan pada tahap ini, tapi tetap hanya berupa helaan kecil dari hidungnya. Orang yang tidak memerhatikannya dengan saksama tetap tidak akan sadar.

Sedikit lebih lama lagi, dan kakinya akan mulai bergoyang-goyang. Tambah lama, lalu ia akan menggosok-gosok selangkanya, dengan alis bertaut hingga timbul lipatan samar.

Pada puncak kefrustasiannya, tangan kanannya akan mulai naik menuju ke mulutnya kemudian—

“ _Tsk_.”

 

Jenderal perak hitam menuju ke 6g.

 

Sedang Diputar: Lagu di dalam Kamar Akashi Seijuurou (AKA: _Stairway to Heaven_ , Led Zeppelin)

 

Pion putih menuju ke 5d.

 

Senjata-senjata pembunuhan yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian perkara:

(x1) botol Bordeaux

(x3) botol plastik kosong, putih, tanpa label

(x1) catatan lusuh di dalam tangan mayat

 

Jenderal emas hitam menuju ke 5h.

 

Dahulu pada saat hari-hari awal musim dingin sekolah, Seijuurou akan selalu duduk di bangku di ruang musik Shintarou, mengerjakan tugasnya sementara Shintarou duduk di depan piano dan memainkan tangga nada _, waltz_ , serta _sonatina_. Ia akan selalu mendongak dari pekerjaannya dan mengomentari permainan Shintarou, menyebutkan kalau ia suka lagu ini atau lagu itu. Shintarou menyadari bahwa ia suka lagu yang lebih keras, bertangga nada minor.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, di hari ketika tak satu pun dari mereka dapat tugas sekolah dan ketika Shintarou sedang memainkan _Invention 4 in D minor_ karya Bach, Seijuurou mengangkat kepala dari papan _shogi_ yang tadi menyibukkannya lalu bertanya apakah Shintarou bisa mengajarkannya memainkan sesuatu. Shintarou tak punya alasan untuk mengatakan tidak, dan ia bersumpah Seijuurou hampir terlihat bersemangat saat ia duduk tepat di sebelahnya di bangku piano kemudian mengerutkan kening melihat not-not pada partitur.

Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan memainkan tangga nada. Jari-jari Seijuurou kaku, susah untuk ditekuk, dan ketika ia menekan tuts dengan satu jari, jemarinya yang lain terangkat dengan aneh. Ia terlihat mengeluarkan terlalu banyak energi hanya untuk satu nada, dan Shintarou harus memaksa dirinya menahan tawa ketika kelingking Seijuurou tak bisa menekan tuts cukup kuat untuk dapat menghasilkan bunyi. Mereka berlatih sampai ke tangga nada C mayor, dan di penghujung tutor singkatnya Shintarou menyadari, bahwa meskipun Seijuurou tampak mau mencongkel tuts dari piano, ia pada dasarnya telah menyatakan perang pada instrumen itu dan tidak akan beristirahat sampai setidaknya ia bisa menghasilkan sebuah lagu dari piano tersebut.

Shintarou menghabiskan beberapa hari setelahnya dengan mencari-cari lagu lama untuk ia ajarkan pada Seijuurou. Ia akhirnya memantapkan pilihan pada satu lagu yang dulu ia mainkan berkali-kali di masa lampau, menebak dengan tepat kalau Seijuurou akan menyukai lagu itu.

Waktu Shintarou memainkan _Solfeggietto_ milik Bach yang terkenal untuk Seijuurou pada minggu berikutnya, ia mendapat anggukan dari temannya di akhir permainan.

“Aku suka lagu ini,” ujar Seijuurou, kemudian langsung meminta Shintarou untuk bermain dari awal lagi supaya ia bisa mulai menghapalkan not-not pertamanya.

 

Jenderal emas putih menuju ke 5b.

 

Doa Kedamaian, begitu sebutannya.

Doa itu dibingkai di dinding kamar Seijuurou. Ibunya yang meletakkan benda itu di sana, sebagai satu dari beberapa hadiah yang pernah diberikan ibunya secara langsung padanya. Setelah beliau tak lagi bersama mereka, ayahnya telah melarang Seijuurou agar tidak pernah mencopotnya. Midorima ingat melihat bingkai tersebut setiap kali ia masuk ke kamar Seijuurou dan melatih Bahasa Inggrisnya dengan doa itu.

Begini bunyinya:

_Tuhan berikan aku kedamaian_

_Untuk menerima hal-hal yang tak bisa kuubah;_

_Keberanian untuk mengubah hal-hal yang kubisa;_

_Dan kebijaksanaan untuk mengetahui perbedaan keduanya._

Raja hitam menuju ke 4h.

 

Shintarou duduk di ujung kasur hotelnya pada suatu malam yang larut, kepala ada di tangannya. Ia sedang mencoba mengingat hal terakhir yang telah ia katakan pada Seijuurou. Hal itu terdengar murahan dan tak penting dan sama sekali tidak relevan—tapi, sangat manusiawi, begitu ia meyakinkan diri sebagai pembenaran.

Ia akan mencoba, begitu keras, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah mengingatnya. Hal itu benar-benar sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan hanya merupakan kalimat yang terlalu sepele untuk dapat ia ingat.

Untuk catatan, sesungguhnya, kata-kata tersebut ialah, “Kau juga,” sebagai balasan dari perkataan Akashi yakni, “Jaga dirimu baik-baik di masa yang akan datang, Shintarou.”

 

Pion putih menuju ke 8e.

 

Shintarou pelan-pelan dibangunkan dari tidurnya oleh suara-suara pidato bahasa asing dari apalah itu film aneh yang tengah Seijuurou tayangkan saat ini. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela Seijuurou dan membentuk garis-garis di kaki Shintarou. Sinar itu hangat. Ia dapat mendengar dengungan dari kipas di atas kepalanya.

“Apa yang sedang terjadi?” ia bertanya grogi, membenarkan posisinya dengan punggung melekat pada bubungan tempat tidur. Ia mendongak untuk mendapati Seijuurou di atas sofa, sebuah piring ada di pangkuannya. Seijuurou sedang memakan sebuah apel dengan cara aneh yaitu selalu memakan apel-apelnya—dengan pisau buah tajam, mengukir potongan-potongan aneh pula dan menghancurkan lengkungan-lengkungan buah tersebut hingga ia berakhir dengan sebuah bagian tengah yang aneh, berbentuk mirip-mirip persegi panjang.

Ia sedang setengah jalan menggurat apel ketiganya saat Shintarou bangun. Seijuurou melihat ke bawah pada Shintarou sebelum mengiris sebuah potongan tipis apel, juga panjang dan menurunkannya ke mulut Shintarou. “Ia hanya ditipu oleh ayahnya untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki,” ia menyampaikan.

“Kenapa ayahnya melakukan itu?” Shintarou maju mendekat untuk menggigit potongan apel tersebut dan menariknya lepas dari jari-jari Seijuurou. Gigi-giginya menancap ke dalam potongan, dan ia merinding karena ledakan rasa asam yang tidak terduga. Seijuurou _memang_ selalu suka apel-apel hijau dibanding jenis lainnya.

“Ibunya tidak ingin berurusan dengannya, dan ia tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan ayahnya untuk dapat dimengerti sang ayah. Orangtuanya lelah dengan pemberontakan yang terjadi setiap ada kesempatan.” Seijuurou mengiris potongan lain sebelum memakan itu langsung dari mata pisau dan melanjutkan, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandang dari subtitel di televisi, “Dia bahkan berbohong pada gurunya di awal mengenai kematian ibunya. Kau pada dasarnya telah melewatkan seluruh film.”

“Kau juga sudah ketiduran sebanyak film-film yang kulewatkan, kau sama sekali tak berhak menegurku  untuk hal ini.” Seijuurou menawarkan potongan lain padanya dan ia menerima. “Berapa banyak apel yang telah kaumakan?”

“Ada empat lagi di dapur.” Dan dua sedang bertengger di atas meja di depannya.

“Dan kau berencana untuk memakan _semua_ hari ini?”

“Kalau durasi filmnya cukup panjang.” Ia membuat satu lagi potongan dari apelnya dan menyerahkan apa yang tersisa dari bagian tengah apel pada Shintarou, yang mengambil dan menelaahnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

“Kau menyia-nyiakan terlalu banyak.”

“Kau senang menghabiskan bagian tengah. Aku kira pengaturan ini berjalan dengan baik.” Itu benar. Shintarou menggigit apa yang tersisa dari apel tersebut, berhati-hati menghindari biji-bijinya, bersamaan dengan Akashi yang meraih satu lagi dari meja. Para pemeran di dalam film mulai kembali berteriak pada satu sama lain, tapi dalam Bahasa Perancis yang tak dimengerti keduanya tanpa teks di bagian bawah.

 

Menteri hitam menuju ke 7g.

 

Cukup lucu, Shintarou tidak akan pernah bisa mengingat bagaimana rasanya menjadi pihak penerima senyum Seijuurou yang sesungguhnya. Ia bersandar pada pegangan balkon hotelnya pada suatu malam, menutup matanya dan membiarkan sorotan cahaya bintang yang mengenai punggung kelopak mata membantu mengembalikan ingatannya.

Senyum-senyum setengah milik Seijuurou saat awal-awal tahun mereka di Teikou mudah untuk diingat. Senyum-senyum itu masih dapat ditemukan di lumayan banyak foto-foto, ketika ia menatap tingkah aneh Kise atau Aomine dari sudut matanya dengan sebuah sunggingan miring samar, sedikit jengkel dari bibirnya.

Ada pula senyum lembut yang dapat terlihat sedang diarahkan kepada Kuroko atau Murasakibara saat ia merasa tidak ada yang memerhatikan. Aomine pernah menggodanya satu kali karena hal tersebut, dan Shintarou juga ingat betapa canggungnya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan sebelum Seijuurou berdeham dan bertanya dengan dingin apakah mereka memang punya waktu untuk mengamatinya dengan kejuaraan nasional yang semakin mendekat, dan apakah ia harus mengurangi beberapa dari waktu bebas mereka dengan tambahan latihan khusus. Ia tidak tersenyum waktu itu, tapi bila Shintarou ingat dengan benar, telinganya hampir berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

Tidak, senyum yang ia coba ingat adalah senyum yang telah ia lupakan dalam mimpinya. Shintarou ingin mengingat senyum yang hanya Seijuurou berikan saat ia sedang duduk dengan sahabatnya sepulang sekolah, senyum-senyum yang ia tunjukkan ketika ia akhirnya menurunkan pertahanannya.

Pada kenyataannya, ia tidak akan pernah ingat. Tipe-tipe senyum tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah disimpan lama-lama.

 

Menteri putih menuju ke 4d.

 

Sepanjang hidupnya, Shintarou tidak akan pernah percaya pada seorang tuhan.

Ia percaya, malah, pada dua kekuatan yang lebih tinggi.

Yang pertama adalah keberuntungan.

Yang kedua adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Pion hitam menuju ke 4f.

 

Ketika Seijuurou datang terlambat pada latihan di suatu akhir pekan, Shintarou adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya dan melihat paling banyak.

“Macet,” ia memberi tahu seluruh anggota tim, dan mereka percaya padanya.

Hanya Shintarou yang menyadari sisa tipis dari susu kacang di sudut bibirnya, bagaimana sisi kiri rambutnya sedikit lurus tertekan pertanda bangun tidur, dan tanda samar di lengan-lengannya dari selimut dan bantal-bantalnya.

Seijuurou mendapatinya menatap, dan Shintarou mengangkat ibu jari untuk menghapus kasar di sudut bibirnya sendiri. Ia memandangi Seijuurou yang mengerutkan dahi dan menjilat dengan patuh di area yang sama pada mulutnya sebelum menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Ia melihat ke arah Shintarou, berkedip sekali, dan Shintarou mengangguk. Seijuurou melempar senyum yang mencapai mata sebagai bentuk terima kasih sebelum mengangkat tangan mengacak rambutnya untuk kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya dan berlari untuk menyuruh Atsushi berhenti mengganggu Tetsuya.

 

Pion putih menuju ke 3d.

 

Satu permainan _shogi_ yang spesifik ini terjadi kira-kira pada akhir tahun pertama Teikou, dua puluh delapan hari sebelum semester selesai. Shintarou berandai-andai kenapa permainan ini secara khusus, di antara puluhan hingga ratusan yang telah mereka mainkan, yang selalu ia lihat saat ia menutup matanya.

Ada alasan untuk itu.

Seijuurou tahu kenapa, tapi ia sudah mati. Jadi siapa yang meninggalkan ingatan tersebut?

 

Raja hitam menuju ke 3i.

 

Mereka berciuman satu kali. Hanya satu kali—suatu malam di rumah Seijuurou, saat Shintarou sedang menopang siku-sikunya di atas kasur angin dan Seijuurou berguling melalui ujung kiri untuk membawa wajahnya lebih dekat pada milik Shintarou.

Hal termenyedihkan adalah ia tidak terlalu mengingat ciuman ini. Shintarou tak bisa mengingat dengan tepat apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan hingga mereka berdua mendekat pada satu sama lain dalam kegelapan, tapi ia tahu bahwa apapun itu pasti sesuatu yang lucu karena ia _memang_ ingat memikirkan bahwa senyuman Seijuurou, kala itu, terlalu cantik untuk tak ia cium.

Ia tidak ingat apa rasanya. Ia tidak ingat seperti apa Seijuurou terasa, atau bagaimana lembut atau lunak bibir itu di antara bibirnya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, yang ia ingat dari ciuman itu adalah merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya tersentak dan merasa sangat, sangat, _sangat_ teramat lapar. Pikirannya tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh terjangan kebutuhan tiba-tiba untuk tenggelam pada remaja di depannya, untuk sepenuhnya menghirupnya dan merasakan setiap inci dirinya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia sedikit kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, bagaimana ia berulang kali membawa bibir mereka bertaut, tidak lembut sama sekali, sampai Seijuurou mengeluarkan suara pelan yang ganjil yang Shintarou akan ingat untuk jangka waktu yang panjang.

Untuk catatan, sesungguhnya, Seijuurou benar merespon, juga, meski hanya sedikit—mulutnya telah menjepit ragu-ragu bibir bawah Shintarou dan merenggut, dan hal itu cukup untuk Shintarou semakin dalam terbenam. Ia ingat bahwa perasaan itu menakutkan dirinya.

Memori paling jelas yang Shintarou punya dari ciuman itu, meski, melebihi hasratnya sendiri, adalah tangan-tangan Seijuurou yang menyusuri sisi-sisi wajahnya hingga kedua ibu jarinya bertengger di tulang pipinya dan jemarinya menekan sisi-sisi lehernya. Mereka terasa pas di situ secara sempurna, seolah lekukan-lekukan leher Shintarou diukir hanya untuk jari-jarinya.

Shintarou sadar, kemudian, bahwa jari-jari itu tak di sana untuk membawanya mendekat—namun mereka tak di sana untuk mendorongnya menjauh, pula.

Apa yang telah terjadi setelah itu?

 

Jenderal perak putih menuju ke 6d.

 

Tetsuya adalah seorang penulis. Bukan yang paling menjual, sama sekali tidak mendekati, pun tidak buruk. Ia menuai kritik-kritiknya, tapi banyak juga yang memberikan pujian atas karya-karyanya. Kendati kemungkinan apakah mereka akan menyukai plot dan pesan-pesannya, kebanyakan tetap salut padanya atas pendekatan dan cara berceritanya.

 _Hidup,_ adalah kata terumum untuk mendeskripsikannya. _Penulis ini adalah tipe yang dapat menyuguhkan padamu, dalam sebuah ruangan berkegelapan total, warna putih_.

Meski demikian, sungguh, Tetsuya menatap kritis pada Shintarou suatu hari dan memastikan untuk mengingatkan dirinya, diam-diam, bahwa profesional terlatih yang terbaik sekalipun tidak mungkin menemukan kata-kata untuk segala hal.

 

Raja hitam menuju ke 2h.

 

Pembelajaran berjalan lambat untuk lagu Solfeggietto, dengan apa yang Seijuurou klaimkan secara keras kepala bahwa tak ada gunanya ia mempelajari bagaimana cara membaca partitur musik jika ia belajar lebih cepat dari memerhatikan dan mengopi nada-nada yang Shintarou tekan. Mereka berhasil mempelajari dua baris dengan cara ini dalam satu hari. Shintarou terkejut oleh baik banyaknya usaha yang diberikan Seijuurou untuk ini juga kecepatannya dalam mengingat musik ini.

Ia tetap belum bisa memainkan ini dengan cepat, tapi. Dan posisi tangan-tangannya tetap terlihat benar-benar mengerikan. Shintarou mengancam akan melakukan trik pengajaran lama dan menahan ujung tajam pensil di bawah pergelangan tangan Seijuurou jika ia tidak menjaganya terangkat ke atas. Shintarou juga memastikan untuk mengomel atas fakta bahwa Seijuurou tidak bermain dengan ujung-ujung jarinya.

“Lagu ini dapat dimainkan cukup cepat, tapi sama sekali tidak mungkin untukmu bermain tambah cepat kecuali kau membenarkan posturmu.”

 

Pion putih menuju ke 7e.

 

“Apakah kau bebas sepulang sekolah hari ini?”

Shintarou mendongak dari tempatnya melakukan _dribble_ secara mekanis di sisi sebuah lapangan di akhir latihan, pikiran tenggelam dalam apa yang telah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Seijuurou empat malam lalu. Saat ia melihat pandangan Seijuurou, kening sedikit berkerut karena apa yang sudah dapat dipastikan sebagai kekhawatiran, Shintarou merasa ia memerah dengan segera.

“Tidak hari ini, aku ada kursus,” ia berbohong dengan sendirinya. Seijuurou berkedip. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa Shintarou hanya ada kursus tiap Selasa dan Kamis. Ini adalah hari Senin.

Di luar dugaan Shintarou ternyata, Seijuurou tidak menanyainya akan hal tersebut. “Oke,” adalah apa yang ia katakan, dan mereka meninggalkannya seperti itu.

Seijuurou akan bertanya padanya pada dua hari berikutnya apakah ia akan mau bercengkerama sepulang sekolah, namun Shintarou akan berulang kali menolaknya. Pada hari Jumat, Seijuurou akan berhenti mencoba.

 

Benteng hitam menuju ke 7h.

 

Seijuurou tidak mati dalam kematian yang indah. Shintarou adalah mahasiswa kedokteran—ia jelas tahu.

Dengan obat-obatan yang telah ia pilih untuk gunakan, bersama dengan alkohol yang ditemukan di sebelahnya, Shintarou tahu bahwa Seijuurou pasti telah melakukan penyelidikan yang cukup sebagai persiapan untuk malam itu. Campuran yang telah ia buat sama sekali bukan sebuah lelucon.

Ia sudah pasti berbaring di sana di atas ranjang setelah menelan racunnya, dan pasti merasakan rasa sakit seperti tertusuk-tusuk dari hilangnya sensitivitas di anggota tubuhnya. Ia akan mengeluarkan keringat-keringat dingin bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang panik mendadak dan berdetak tak teratur, terlalu cepat di satu momen dan terlalu lambat di waktu yang lain. Ia akan merasakan awal dari keletihan, kebutuhan untuk menutup matanya dan tidur, tapi tubuhnya yang sedang meronta akan menahannya tetap terbangun dan terjaga lebih lama. Ia akan merasa terburai. Kemungkinan berhalusinasi. Akan terasa seperti selama-lamanya sebelum ia akhirnya dihadiahi izin untuk terlelap. Meski demikian, tubuhnya akan tergoncang, membawanya pada kejang-kejang. Tubuhnya akan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan pil itu, dan ia akan muntah, tapi hal tersebut tidak akan membangunkannya hingga ia ada di ambang kematian, saat ia akan merasakan tubuhnya mati oleh asfiksi. Itu akan luar biasa menyakitkan, otaknya yang kekurangan oksigen akan mengirim sinyal-sinyal bahaya yang akan mengantarkannya pada panik tanpa alasan, dan adalah sangat natural bagi manusia untuk menyesali, pada titik tanpa jalan kembali itu, perbuatan mereka.

(Tapi ia tidak.)

Midorima merasa cukup terhina. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mungkin Seijuurou dapat memandang rendah dunia mereka hingga pada titik ia akan memilih sebuah akhir yang menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.

 

Pion putih menangkap pion hitam di 7f.

 

Mereka duduk untuk percakapan yang tak pernah sempat mereka miliki ketika mereka berdua masih hidup, di kedua ujung sebuah meja kayu lapuk yang cat putihnya mengelupas dan menunjukkan warna krem samar di bawahnya. Ruangan ini adalah sebuah bujur sangkar yang sempuran, dan dinding-dindingnya dilalui oleh jendela gotik pucat. Ada sebuah apel tunggal di tengah meja, dan apel itu bersih, berwarna hijau, bercahaya oleh wax.

Matahari memutari mereka berdua ketika mereka menarik kursi-kursi dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, Seijuurou memerhatikan Shintarou dan Shintarou mengamatinya balik.

“Hei,” Seijuurou berkata duluan. Ia tampak seperti di foto terbarunya yang Shintarou lihat—rambutnya berwarna merah lebih gelap dari yang ia ingat semasa sekolah dan lebih panjang hingga menyapu alis-alisnya dan tengkuk lehernya. Matanya lebih tajam dan tulang pipinya lebih tegas oleh umur, bahunya tegap dan tubuhnya sudah lepas dari seluruh kecanggungan yang ditimbulkan dari pubertas yang Shintarou ingat dari dirinya.

Meski demikian, ia masih memiliki kuku-kuku rata yang sama, jakun tegas yang sama, tulang-tulang selangka yang kokoh, bulu-bulu mata yang panjang, dan tipis. Ia masih memiliki kebiasaan permanen menatap Shintarou tepat di mata saat ia berbicara.

Shintarou maju mendekat. “Kita tidak pernah bertahan untuk saling mengabari, kautahu.”

“Suatu hal yang amat disayangkan,” bibir Seijuurou terangkat ke atas, dan ia bersandar balik pada kursi, menyilangkan lengan-lengan di depan dadanya. “Aku seharusnya memberi tahumu bahwa aku hampir akan pergi ke Vancouver, sesungguhnya.” Alis Shintarou naik.

“Sungguh, Vancouver?”

“Untuk mengunjungi seorang rekan bisnis, itu seharusnya tidak makan waktu seminggu lebih.”

“Kau baru sembilan belas tahun.”

“Kita selalu memulai lebih awal dalam keluargaku,” Seijuurou berkata dengan senyum kecil.

“Kuliah?”

“Oh aku juga sedang menjalani itu, tentu. Aku hanya ada kelas di waktu-waktu tertentu pada hari-hari tertentu, lagipula, itu bukanlah alasan untuk mengendurkan kinerja di perusahaan.”

Shintarou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan ia bisa merasa Seijuurou hampir tertawa karena reaksinya. “Gila.”

 

Jenderal perak hitam menangkap pion putih di 7f.

 

Shintarou ingat sekarang. Ia ingat apa yang terjadi setelah satu ciuman itu.

Ia meraih dan melepas perlahan tangan-tangan Seijuurou dari sekitar wajahnya. Ia tergagap mengutarakan sesuatu yang mendekati sebuah permohonan maaf tak tulus. Dan kemudian ia berguling, agar punggungnya menyentuh kasur, dan menarik selimut sampai dagunya dan berbaring di sana, bergetar sepanjang malam.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang Seijuurou lakukan, tapi Shintarou yakin bahwa ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali, pula.

 

Benteng putih menuju ke 7b.

 

“Masalah yang ada padamu adalah kau _mencoba_ terlalu keras,” Seijuurou berkata menusuk padanya dari ujung lain kelas. Shintarou tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah mimpi karena sekarang sedang turun hujan anyelir-anyelir merah dan apel-apel hijau di luar dan Seijuurou tidak pernah melihatnya dengan begitu jijik sewaktu ia masih hidup.

“Mencoba terlalu keras untuk apa?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Seijuurou semakin marah, dan dia benar-benar menjulurkan tangan dan mendorong jatuh papan _shogi_ mereka dari atas meja. Raja-raja dan jenderal-jenderal dan pion-pion berbunyi membentur lantai. Suara yang dihasilkan begitu memekakkan telinga.

“Mencoba terlalu keras untuk mencari jawaban yang tidak pernah ada, tolol!”

Bidak-bidak _shogi_ mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan darah dari retak yang terjadi dan menikam permukaan dan menyebar ke seluruh lantai layaknya wabah, menimpa ubin-ubin putih dengan bara yang menggelisahkan. Shintarou dapat merasakannya sekarang, melekat pada sol sepatunya dan menenggelamkannya ke bawah perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan warna merah terciprat ke seragam putih dan biru dan hitamnya dan menodainya dari bawah ke atas.

“Maka hapuskan masalah itu dan beri tahu aku _kenapa_ , kalau begitu,” ia berkata.

Seijuurou sungguh-sungguh mengerang jengkel. “Kenapa _apa_?”

“Kenapa (---) (---) (---) (---).”

Dan kemudian semuanya berhenti.

Ruangan itu dihujam oleh kesunyian yang mendengingkan telinga.

Seluruh percakapan mereka terputar kembali dalam pikiran Shintarou. Ia tak bisa lagi mengingat satu pun di antara sekian. Perasaan Itu telah kembali.

Seijuurou bergetar sedari tadi, tapi tremornya mulai berkurang. Ia tidak semarah tadi. Malah, ia terlihat lelah. Hal tersebut jauh lebih buruk.

Shintarou samar-samar tahu bahwa inilah akhirnya.

Dari suatu tempat di luar jendela, hujan berhenti.

Ia dapat mendengar kaki-kakinya menyerah di bawahnya dan ia mulai tumbang ke arah sungai darah di telapak kaki-kakinya. Kali ini ia yakin bahwa ia akan tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Seijuurou membuka mulut untuk menjawab. “ _Klik_.”

Itu adalah suara sebuah bidak yang sedang dipindahkan di atas papan _shogi_.

Shintarou jatuh berlutut dan mendarat di sebuah kursi.

Ruangan itu penuh oleh sinar matahari. Sinarnya menyentuh baju-baju mereka dan membentuk lautan emas di lantai. Teriakan dari klub kasti yang sedang berlatih di lapangan dapat terdengar di seantero ruangan kelas. Tidak ada satu pun apel yang membusuk di permukaan, dan tidak ada satu pun bunga yang dapat dilihat.

Ia sedang duduk di seberang Seijuurou dekat jendela mereka yang biasanya, dan Seijuurou baru saja memindahkan ___________. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat marah, hanya puas.

Shintarou melihat ke bawah ke lantai dan tidak menemukan darah sama sekali.

“Giliranmu,” kata Seijuurou.

 

Pion hitam menuju ke 6e.

 

Seijuurou mengamatinya lekat-lekat ketika ia memainkan bar berikutnya dari lagu, alisnya bertaut dengan cara yang hampir-hampir terlihat jenaka. Shintarou bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak terkejut oleh betapa cepatnya Seijuurou memahami lagu ini. Mereka baru mempelajari ini untuk beberapa minggu, dan untuk ukuran seseorang yang tidak bisa membaca not balok sama sekali dan hanya belajar dari mengingat nada-nada, Seijuurou cukup mengesankan.

“Ini pada dasarnya sama dengan irama-irama sebelumnya di sini, hanya ditranspos di beberapa barnya,” katanya, menunjuk pada partitur lagu.

Shintarou menyadari bagaimana tangan Seijuurou berkedut frustasi.

“ _Tsk_.”

 

“Aku hanya akan mencoba dan memainkan bar berikutnya,” Seijuurou mendengus. Tangannya diam, tetap di tempat.

 

Menteri putih menangkap menteri hitam di 7g. Menteri putih dipromosikan.

 

Sepanjang minggu berikutnya, Shintarou akan menyaksikan bagaimana kantung di bawah mata Seijuurou yang tambah gelap  dan kulitnya tambah pucat, sampai semua itu bertambah buruk hingga anggota lain ikut tersadar dan bertanya apakah ia tidur dengan teratur. Ia akan mengalihkan dengan cara yang biasa ia lakukan—dengan sebuah frasa, sederhana, sebagai jawaban, sebelum kembali mengarahkan kembali perhatian pada mereka agar mereka melupakan topik tersebut. Hal itu selalu berhasil.

Apa yang paling menakutkan Shintarou, sungguh, adalah betapa lamban gerak Seijuurou kemudian, betapa redup matanya terlihat dan betapa sederhana jawaban-jawaban yang ia berikan karena kelelahannya. Ada sebuah kengerian yang nyata selama pertandingan latihan hari Kamis itu dengan sekolah tetangga, waktu Seijuurou digantikan oleh karena ia yang hampir terjerembab kakinya sendiri dan berkali-kali gagal meraih operan-operan yang biasanya ia dapat atasi dengan gampang. Pelatih menariknya ke bangku dengan kekecewaan dan sedikit kekhawatiran, Shuuzo berjalan ke arahnya selesai permainan untuk menghardiknya dengan serentetan kata-kata terkasar yang pernah mereka lihat, tapi Seijuurou memberi tahu mereka berdua bahwa ini bukanlah masalah besar, dan ia berjanji akan memperbaikinya.

Shintarou mencuri dengar Satsuki yang berbisik pada Tetsuya, “Aku tak percaya ada satu hal pun yang dapat membuat Akashi-kun begitu terganggu. Ia bahkan tak bisa tidur dengan benar. Aku dengar pelatih sedang mengontak ayahnya mengenai upaya mencari obat untuk itu.”

Tetsuya tidak merespon, tapi bukanlah suatu kebetulan kalau matanya terarah pada Shintarou, meski hanya untuk sepersekian detik. Shintarou merasa darahnya membeku. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bila sama sekali tidak mungkin Seijuurou akan berpikir begitu keras mengenai apa yang terjadi pada satu malam itu.

 

Benteng hitam menangkap menteri putih yang dipromosikan di 7g.

 

Perasaan Itu:

1\. (n.) bentuk sensasi yang melewati badan bunga-bunga ketika mereka remuk perlahan di tengah musim panas oleh karena panas yang melumpuhkan yang ada di luar kendali mereka.

2\. (n.) bentuk kristal kepingan-kepingan salju yang berkumpul di bibir biru dan tak bergairah dari seorang gadis muda yang sedang duduk di luar sebuah gereja pada satu malam larut nan beku di musim dingin.

3\. (v.) untuk merasakan sebuah sensasi yang serupa dengan hal-hal yang telah dideskripsikan di atas.

 

Jenderal perak putih menuju ke 5e.

 

Mungkin kesadaran tertragis dalam kehidupan Akashi Seijuurou adalah bahwa ia mencintai Shintarou lebih dari Shintarou mencintainya. Alasan dari pemikiran ini datang dari fakta bahwa meski Shintarou akan memercayakan hatinya pada Akashi, Akashi akan memercayakan hidupnya pada Shintarou.

Atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan. Itu, kiranya, luar biasa tidak benar. Kebenaran yang sesungguhnya adalah Akashi tidak akan pernah _perlu_ memercayakan hidupnya pada seseorang, karena ia selalu mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya yang pendek. Itulah mengapa kata-kata terakhirnya, ketika dunia di sekitarnya mulai mengabur dan tangan kirinya terjulur di ujung kasur, mencari kehadiran sosok yang ia selalu anggap akan ada di sana dan kemudian harapkan akan kembali, ditujukan kepada temannya yang paling lama:

_Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin memercayakan kematianku padamu._

 

Jenderal perak hitam menangkap pion putih di 8e.

 

Apel yang ada di tengah meja mulai menguning.

“Apa kau sedih?”

“Sedikit.”

“Maafkan aku.”

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis mendengar permohonan maaf itu. “Ya, aku tahu.”

“Aku seharusnya dapat melakukan sesuatu.”

“Barangkali.” Ini rasa humor Seijuurou yang muncul kembali, tergambar oleh bagaimana matanya sedikit mengerling gembira dan bagaimana nadanya terlalu main-main untuk dapat dibilang serius. Shintarou merindukan itu.

“Kapan semuanya dimulai?” Kali ini senyum Seijuurou luntur.

Ia ragu-ragu untuk beberapa waktu sebelum maju mendekat dan berbicara lembut pada gurat putih meja. Ia menghadirkan dengan sempurna, pada Shintarou, satu momen khusus di masa lalu mereka yang Shintarou selalu ulang lagi dan lagi di dalam kepalanya sampai memudar bagaikan film jadul. Ini adalah salah satu penyesalan terbesarnya, dan Shintarou tidak terkejut. Seperti yang telah diduga, kematian Seijuurou adalah salahnya.

 

Putih menjatuhkan pion pada 7f.

 

Butuh dua bulan penuh latihan sepulang sekolah di rumah Shintarou sebelum Seijuurou dapat memainkan keseluruhan Solfeggietto, dan pertama kalinya ia berhasil, ia menoleh pada Shintarou dengan kehebohan yang kekanakan dan ekspresi penuh harap hingga Shintarou harus berusaha untuk tidak mendengus geli.

“Ini akhir dari lagu itu,” Shintarou meyakinkannya. Seijuurou kembali pada tangan-tangannya di piano, hampir berseri-seri. Posturnya masih belum baik secara teknis, tapi itu sudah cukup untuknya dapat bermain tanpa masalah besar. Ia bahkan bisa memainkannya dengan cukup cepat. “Meski demikian, bisakah kau memainkan semuanya sendirian?”

Seijuurou menerima tantangan itu, memulai dengan segera. Ada satu waktu saat ia harus berhenti sejenak untuk mengingat, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya bergerak sedikit ketika ia menggumamkan melodi lagu, dan beberapa waktu saat jemarinya meleset dan menekan tuts yang salah, namun ia berhasil mencapai akhir dengan kesalahan yang minimal.

Shintarou memperlihatkan tepuk tangan untuknya. Seijuurou tersenyum dan memainkannya kembali. Ini adalah satu-satunya lagu yang dapat ia mainkan dengan piano selama hidupnya, dan ia terjatuh dalam tidurnya yang terakhir dengan memainkan not-not lagu dalam kepalanya untuk kali terakhir, jari-jari saling berjentik membentuk pola-pola samar yang dulu pernah sangat ia cintai.

 

Benteng hitam menangkap pion putih di 7f.

 

Shintarou duduk di salah satu sofa Seijuurou, The King’s Speech sedang diputar di belakang ketika ia berkutat dengan pisau di tangannya dan mencoba mengiris sepotong apel di depannya tanpa melukai dirinya sendiri. Seijuurou sedang bersandar pada lengan kanannya, mata terpejam dan napas tak teratur. Bibirnya terbuka sesekali untuk menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak begitu dapat Shintarou tangkap.

Cahaya kuning masih menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Cahaya itu mengenai layar televisi, sewaktu pidato terakhir sedang berlangsung. Ada terlalu banyak keheningan pada adegan itu. Shintarou merasa seperti ditatap oleh layar bersamaan dengan goresan ceroboh yang tak sengaja ia buat di ibu jarinya.

Darah mengenai apel itu seperti tetes air dan bergulir ke sisi samping.

 

Jenderal perak putih menuju ke 5c.

 

Shintarou mencapai limitnya pada Senin berikutnya, setelah ia menyaksikan Seijuurou jatuh berlutut kelimpungan ketika menahan Daiki. Seluruh tim langsung ribut, dengan Ryouta dan Shuuzo yang langsung menyudutkan dan menyerang Daiki atas tuduhan bermain kasar sementara Tetsuya dan Atsushi ada di sana bersama pelatih di sisi Seijuurou, membantunya berdiri kembali. Sudah tidak mungkin lagi bagi Seijuurou berpura-pura ia baik-baik saja untuk lebih lama—setiap gerakan yang ia buat meneriakkan keletihan, dan ia disuruh untuk cepat-cepat ke ruang rawat dan berbaring di sana sejenak sebelum pulang langsung ke rumah.

Shintarou dipanggil untuk membantunya menyusuri koridor, dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang saat ia berkata, pelan, “Aku tidak ada apa-apa sepulang sekolah hari ini.” Ia tidak melihat ke bawah, tapi ia dapat merasakan mata Seijuurou terarah padanya segera. “Ibuku menyewa sebuah film kemarin-kemarin, dan memberitahuku bahwa isinya bagus. Kami harus mengembalikan itu besok, jadi apakah kau mau mampir hari ini?”

“… Tentu.”

 

Rasanya sungguh mudah untuk kembali ke rutinitas lama mereka. Ketika mereka tiba di rumah Shintarou, Seijuurou langsung ditahan oleh ibunya dan adik perempuannya, yang sama-sama senang melihatnya kembali setelah sekian lama. Shintarou menyaksikan adik perempuannya yang mulai meracau tentang apa-apa saja yang telah Seijuurou lewatkan dua minggu ini, sementara ibunya mengajukan serentetan pertanyaan tentang kesehatannya ketika menyadari wajah letihnya. Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit penuh sebelum mereka bisa mendapatkan apel-apel mereka dan film dan Shintarou membuat adiknya berjanji tidak akan lagi menyela dengan boneka-bonekanya untuk ‘mencuri tontonan’.

“Aku lihat tidak ada yang berubah,” Seijuurou berkata, sudah lebih dulu menyamankan diri di sofa dengan apel dan pisau. Shintarou hanya menghela napas, memasang film dan kembali ke tempat biasanya di lantai.

Ada satu momen keraguan saat ia melihat Seijuurou menurunkan satu dari potongan-potongan aneh apelnya ke bibirnya, meski pada akhirnya Shintarou mengambil potongan itu. Wajahnya mengerut merasakan asam. Itu adalah bukti mengenai banyaknya waktu yang telah mereka habiskan bersama hingga ibu Shintarou tahu apel-apel seperti apa yang Seijuurou sukai.

Film dimulai. Ini adalah film Jerman, dan bercerita tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang berbohong pada ibunya yang menderita amnesia bahwa tembok Berlin tidak akan pernah dirubuhkan, dan bahwa sisi tempat mereka tinggal sekarang masih tinggi akan harga diri dan komunis, sama seperti Jerman Timur yang masih ia cintai. Seijuurou sudah terlelap di akhir adegan pertama. Shintarou mengambil apa yang tersisa dari bagian tengah apel dan mulai membereskannya, meletakkan pisau pada meja dan mendorong lembut Seijuurou supaya kepalanya ditopang oleh sandaran sofa. Seijuurou dengan mengantuk membuka sebelah mata terkejut mendapati perubahan tiba-tiba posisinya, tapi kelelahannya terlalu luar biasa dan ia nyenyak lagi dalam beberapa menit.

Ia teramat lelah, faktanya, sampai-sampai ia tidak bangun hingga esok sore, ketika Shintarou berjalan memasuki ruang tengah setelah baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Shintarou secara singkat diberi tahu untuk tidak membangunkannya di pagi hari dan membiarkannya melewatkan kelas-kelasnya.

Ia tidak terlalu keberatan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang lama, mata Seijuurou jelas kembali.

 

Benteng hitam menangkap benteng putih di 7f.

 

Mereka pernah, mungkin, terlibat dalam satu percakapan pada tahun pertama mereka di SMA yang mengingatkan pada bagaimana mereka dulu begitu dekat.

Shintarou tidak ingat satu pun hal khusus yang mereka bicarakan dalam percakapan tersebut, tapi ia benar ingat bahwa postur Seijuurou sangat sempurna dan kepalanya terangkat tinggi dan matanya menatap tanpa malu tepat ke matanya ketika ia berbicara. Ada sebentuk kepercayaan diri dalam dirinya yang tak pernah Shintarou lihat sebelumnya, tapi ada pula hal lain yang tidak dapat Shintarou kenali. Sikap defensif? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dalam, dan lebih gelap.

Ia merenungkan ini sementara mereka bertukar salam ramah dan dengan canggung bertanya bagaimana kegiatan lawan bicara di sekolah masing-masing. Mereka menghindari topik Winter Cup dan bola basket sepenuhnya, dan Shintarou sungguh-sungguh dan benar-benar takjub dengan kemampuan Seijuurou untuk melakukan itu.

Shintarou mengintip hati-hati pada kuku-kuku Seijuurou, dan menyadari bahwa mereka terpotong sempurna dan seragam.

Ini sungguh mengerikan. Ia sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenali orang di hadapannya.

 

Jenderal perak hitam menangkap benteng putih di 7f.

 

Sebuah Daftar Urutan Hal-Hal yang Seharusnya Tidak Pernah Shintarou Katakan pada Seijuurou:

  1.       “Berhenti memikirkan ini sampai stres, ini buruk untuk kesehatanmu.”
  2.       “Sungguh. Akashi. Lupakanlah.”
  3.       “Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah mengerti tentang hal-hal ini. Mudah bagimu mengklaim bahwa semua orang punya posisi mereka sendiri di dunia. Kau sudah menjadi rajanya. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang dirasakan sebuah pion?”
  4.       “Tidak. Hentikan. Aku tidak mau dengar ini lagi. Aku pulang.”



 

Putih menjatuhkan benteng pada 7i.

 

“Midorima.”

Shintarou melihat sekilas pada tempat Seijuurou sedang berdiri dekat rak buku penuh aksesoris dan bandul yang kelewat mahal untuk para turis. Wajahnya super datar saat ia mengangkat sebuah kodok porselin buatan, tapi Shintarou tahu lebih baik untuk mengira Seijuurou tidak sedang terbahak-bahak dalam hati.

“Turunkan benda itu,” kata Shintarou dengan pelototan.

“Ini adalah sepupumu yang telah lama terpisah. Kau harus membelinya supaya seluruh keluargamu dapat bersatu kembali.”

“Hentikanlah, Akashi.”

Seijuurou masih memasang wajah datar ketika ia meletakkan kembali kodok itu di sebelah lima belas kodok lain yang terlihat sama persis, tapi ada seulas senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Ia mengetuk kodok itu di kepala sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju rak lain.

Di atas, sebuah papan berbunyi:

_Indah untuk dilihat_

_Menarik untuk dipegang_

_Tapi jika kau memecahkanku,_

_Anggap aku telah terjual_

 

Hitam menjatuhkan benteng pada 7a.

 

Sepanjang hidupnya, Shintarou tidak akan pernah percaya pada seorang tuhan.

Ia percaya, malah, pada dua kekuatan yang lebih tinggi.

Yang pertama adalah keberuntungan.

Yang kedua adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Yang kedua adalah sebuah kesalahan.

 

Benteng putih menangkap kuda hitam di 8i. Benteng putih dipromosikan.

 

“Apa yang kaupikirkan tentang anggota baru itu?” Shintarou bertanya seraya memandangi langit-langit kamar Seijuurou. Langit-langit itu tampak modern seperti juga halnya dengan seisi rumah, seolah ayah Seijuurou telah melakukan usaha yang hampir sia-sia dalam menjaga kenangan istrinya tetap hidup melalui tambahan-tambahan cat kuning dan kilauan yang tak perlu. Ia berbaring diam dengan punggungnya, memainkan kuku jarinya, di atas kasur udara yang Seijuurou simpan di lemarinya sekarang sehubungan dengan jumlah malam-malam yang telah ia habiskan untuk menginap.

Shintarou dapat mendengar Seijuurou menghela napas dan berguling, seprai bergemerisik mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan ia sedang menarik selimut sampai dagunya. “Kise Ryouta adalah seorang jenius.”

“Ya, tapi aku mau tahu pendapatmu yang lain.”

“Dia cukup menyukai Aomine. Aku melihat Kise mengerubunginya setelah latihan hari ini.”

“Itu semua adalah apa yang memang sudah terlihat.”

Ada sebuah jeda kali ini, dan Shintarou hampir bisa merasakan kefrustasiannya yang mengantuk. “Midorima, ini sudah _larut_.”

“Ini akhir pekan, kita bisa tidur besok.”

“Aku mau tidur sekarang.”

“Kau akan lupa untuk menjawabku pagi harinya.”

“Ingatkan aku kalau begitu.”

“Midorima, kau tak bisa _memahami_ betapa dekatnya dirimu dengan tidak mampu lagi melihat cahaya matahari esok,” Shintarou mendengar Seijuurou bergumam, suara melantur oleh betapa lelahnya ia dan teredam oleh bantal-bantal di sekitar mulutnya. Ia bungkam.

Itulah kali pertama Shintarou menyadari bahwa, belajar dari hal ini, ia tahu sebaiknya tidak pernah mengganggu tidur Seijuurou. Ini termasuk membangunkannya secara tidak natural, sebagaimana yang akan ia pelajari esok paginya ketika ia mencoba menggoyang Seijuurou bangun dan menemui (setelah beberapa menit penuh erangan dan tarikan selimut menutupi wajahnya) sebuah pelototan kesal dan sebuah suara serak, “Pergi dari sini.”

 

Benteng hitam menangkap kuda putih di 8a. Benteng hitam dipromosikan.

 

Shintarou ingat bahwa hal pertama yang ia sadari dari kamar Seijuurou di kunjungannya yang pertama, bukanlah bagaimana luar biasa lengkapnya isi kamar ini, penuh dengan warna hitam dan putih seperti bagian rumah yang lain, bukan pula bagaimana tanaman-tanaman berjejer di jendela (yang kemudian akan ia ketahui diganti secara berkala setiap minggu dengan yang baru-baru oleh ayahnya)—yang disadarinya adalah kasurnya yang tak normal dan sesungguhnya kelewat besar untuk seorang anak yang baru menduduki bangku SMP. Kasur itu menempel pada dinding belakangnya, dikelilingi oleh jendela-jendela tinggi yang dibingkai dengan ranting-ranting bunga _dogwood_ , dan menempati sepertiga dari seluruh area ruangannya.

“Ini ide ibuku,” begitu kata Seijuurou ketika ia melihat Shintarou menatap kasurnya, alis saling tertaut. Kerangka kasur hitam kelam dan seprainya berwarna putih tajam hingga satu-satunya warna berbeda di dalam ruangan, bunga-bunga merah muda itu, mencolok dan hampir membakar mata Shintarou. “Ia mendesain seluruh ruangan ini, dan ayahku tak pernah sanggup untuk mendekor ulang. Bunga-bunga tersebut awalnya dari beliau, juga.”

“Bagaimana bisa kautidur di kasur yang sebegini besar?” Ia membayangkan tidur di tengah akan terasa sama seperti diliputi oleh samudera luas.

Seijuurou mengangkat bahu saat pertama Shintarou menanyainya pertanyaan itu. Ia bilang bahwa ia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan tentang hal tersebut, dan hanya butuh beberapa waktu untuk beradaptasi. Ia hampir tak pernah lagi menyadari kekosongan area di sekitarnya. Hal itu tidak sedikit pun mengganggunya. Bukan berarti ia menyukainya, tentu.

 

Pion putih menuju ke 1e.

 

Sebuah daftar terbaru berisi senjata-senjata pembunuhan yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian perkara:

(x1) botol Bordeaux, hancur berkeping-keping dan terletak di kubangan kecil berwarna merah gelap

(x1) botol kosong, teridentifikasi sebagai bekas botol Paxil

(x1) botol kosong, teridentifikasi sebagai bekas botol Zoloft

(x1) botol kosong, teridentifikasi sebagai bekas botol Valium

(x7) sejumput kecil butiran-butiran di lantai kasur, teridentifikasi sebagai LSD

(x1) catatan lusuh di dalam tangan mayat, tertulis:

_Tolong jangan merasa bersalah karenaku._

 

Pion hitam menangkap pion putih di 1e.

 

Shintarou mendapat panggilan beberapa jam sebelum pemakaman. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, air menetes dari ujung-ujung jarinya saat ia meraih telepon murah di kamar hotelnya. Panggilan dari Aomine. Ia telah mengakses beberapa informasi dari Imayoshi dari berkas Seijuurou, dan rupanya telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang ia ingin untuk Shintarou ketahui.

“Mereka menemukannya di sisi kiri kasur,” kata Aomine, blak-blakan. “Jelas di sisi kiri, menurut laporan. Lengannya terjuntai di atas tepi kasur. Kukira kau mungkin ingin tahu.”

Shintarou memutus sambungan.

 

Jenderal perak putih menangkap pion hitam di 4f.

 

Sebuah Daftar Urutan Hal-Hal yang Seharusnya Tidak Pernah Shintarou Katakan pada Seijuurou (lanj.):

  1.       “Kita hanyalah orang yang sangat berbeda.”
  2.       “Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi sepertimu! Dan kautahu itu, juga—kita berdua tahu.”
  3.       “Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura.”



 

Pion hitam menuju ke 7d.

 

Shintarou rasa, sekarang, ia seharusnya mengklarifikasi sesuatu untukmu —

Ibu Seijuurou tidak mati dalam artian ia tidak lagi bernapas. Beliau cukup sehat, sebenarnya. Pada tahun kelulusan Seijuurou dari Teikou, ia memenangkan perceraiannya dengan sukses hingga ia pergi dengan senang bersama sejumlah uang dan senyuman segar di wajah. Ia menikah lagi dan mempunyai seorang gadis kecil, yang akan memiliki rambut merah ibunya yang menawan dan mata cokelat gelap ayahnya, dan akan sangat brilian dalam bersandiwara. Gadis kecil ini akan tumbuh dengan baik dan debut sebagai seorang aktor di teater dan menikahi pria tua dan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang untuk ibunya. Ibu Seijuurou akan meninggal, jauh setelah kematian Seijuurou dan ayahnya, karena sebuah peluru yang bersarang di hatinya dari pria yang ia cintai namun bukan yang ia nikahi.

Seijuurou sudah tak lagi hidup pada waktu ini, namun bila saja ia masih, ia sudah pasti akan tertawa.

 

Pion putih menangkap pion hitam di 7d.

 

“Bila aku harus menjelaskan apa yang membuatku melakukannya?” Shintarou mengangguk. Mata Seijuurou terpejam seraya ia menghela napas. “Itu tidak mungkin.”

“Coba,” kata Shintarou.

“Tidak.”

Mereka beruntung ruangan ini berwarna putih. Kejengkelan Shintarou, lingkar halo merah redup di sekitar kepalanya, dengan cepat tersiram dan dikembalikan ke kondisi tanpa warna sama seperti seantero ruangan. Apel yang ada di tengah meja terus membusuk, mencemooh mereka.

 

Jenderal perak hitam menangkap pion putih di 6e.

 

Shintarou duduk di bangku penonton sepanjang konser piano adik perempuannya. Ia telah tumbuh dengan baik, dan rambut berwarna menterengnya tersemat di buntalan longgar di kepalanya. Ia masih mungil dan langsing di tahun-tahun awal masa remajanya, didandani dengan sebuah gaun hitam panjang yang membuatnya terlalu cepat dewasa menurut pendapat Shintarou. Ini adalah gadis kecil yang di kemudian hari akan menjadi pianis konser yang dengan main-main dulu Shintarou impikan, dan ia akan membuat keluarganya sangat bangga. Ia tidak akan pernah memberi tahu mereka bahwa sesungguhnya ia membenci instrumen itu—tapi itu adalah detail sederhana, tentu.

Di buku acara tertera _Waltz in A Minor, op. 124, no. 4 oleh Robert Schumann_. Dia memainkannya dengan sempurna, tapi tidak langsung turun dari panggung setelah lagu berakhir hingga tepuk tangan berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi keheningan. Ada sebuah jeda yang canggung, dan Shintarou menduga-duga apa yang akan ia lakukan sebelum ia kembali mendekati tuts dan mulai memainkan lagu lain.

Sesuatu di dalam dirinya tersentak. Insting pertamanya adalah ia harus berdiri, menyuruh adiknya berhenti memainkan lagu itu, bahwa hanya Seijuurou yang bisa memainkannya, bahwa adiknya tidak akan bisa bermain lebih baik dari yang ia lakukan atau ini akan menghancurkan hatinya, bahwa jari-jari adiknya terlalu ringan dan gesit dan permainannya terlalu cepat, bahwa adiknya terlihat _tak berusaha_ sama sekali untuk dapat menguasai sesuatu yang membutuhkan Seijuurou berbulan-bulan dan kerutan di dahi dan kefrustasian menginjak-injak lantai di sekitar piano, bahwa Solfeggietto itu tidak boleh lagi dimainkan dengan cara selain bagaimana Seijuurou memainkannya dulu.

Tapi ia termangu terlalu lama, tak bereaksi cukup cepat. Sebelum ia sadar, adiknya telah selesai dan berdiri untuk menerima lebih banyak tepuk tangan, meski datang dari penonton yang kebingungan.

“Tadi adalah untuk seorang kerabat yang telah berpulang di awal minggu ini,” katanya ketika ia beranjak dari bangku piano seraya meraih mikrofon yang tiba-tiba gurunya sodorkan padanya, dan Shintarou mendadak geram pada pria itu sehubungan dengan kerja samanya dalam rencana adiknya.

Saat ia kembali ke bangku penonton, Shintarou sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ke arahnya. Ia berandai-andai apakah adiknya melakukan itu dengan sengaja—memainkannya supaya lagu tersebut akan tertancap di dalam kepalanya saat ia naik pesawat nanti di hari itu untuk mendatangi pemakaman Seijuurou.

 

Raja putih menuju ke 2b.

 

Shintarou sedang berdiri di sisi makam Seijuurou dengan sebuket penuh lili-lili putih besar dan azalea-azalea dengan kelopak dari kertas tisu. Sebuah pohon tumbuh di sebelah makam, dengan dahan-dahan yang merunduk protektif di atas batu hitam, bergoyang mengikuti angin dan merontokkan beberapa helai daun ke rambut Shintarou.

“Untukmu,” katanya, dan meletakkan bunga-bunga itu di depan makamnya.

Ia menarik sebuah anyelir merah dari tengah-tengah buket dan menaruhnya di atas batu nisan Seijuurou.

Begini bunyinya:

_Tuhan berikan aku kedamaian_

_Untuk menerima hal-hal yang tak bisa kuubah;_

_Keberanian untuk mengubah hal-hal yang kubisa;_

_Dan kebijaksanaan untuk mengetahui perbedaan keduanya._

Jenderal perak hitam menangkap jenderal perak putih di 5d.

 

_“Kenapa kaubunuh diri.”_

_“Kenapa kau begitu kesepian.”_

_“Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun.”_

_“Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku.”_

 

Pion putih menangkap jenderal perak hitam di 5d.

 

“Kautahu, Shintarou, tuhan adalah makhluk yang sempurna.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Makhluk yang sempurna tak punya cacat apapun.”

Shintarou berguling di atas kasur udaranya. Kala itu terlalu gelap untuk dapat melihat Seijuurou dari ujung kasurnya, tapi ia bisa membayangkannya sedang menatap langit-langit, menyusuri pembuluh-pembuluh darah di tangannya dengan ujung jarinya.

“Benar.”

“Cacat adalah keraguan, amarah, kesedihan.”

“Kebahagiaan, kegembiraan.”

“Dua itu, juga. Nafsu, keserakahan, kesombongan, dosa-dosa.”

“Kecacatan itu juga adalah suatu ketidaksempurnaan.”

“Cerdas. Tapi kau melupakan satu yang utama.”

“Yang mana?”

Ia mendengar Seijuurou bergeser di atas kasur, menyelipkan tangannya di bawah bantal.

“Kematian.”

“Apakah kau sedang mengimplikasikan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mati?”

Seijuurou terdiam. Melihat kembali ke momen ini bertahun-tahun kemudian, Shintarou menyadari kalau ia benar-benar melewatkan maksud yang sesungguhnya.

 

Benteng hitam menangkap pion putih di 7d.

 

“Ini bukanlah karena aku ingin mati, kau harus mengerti.”

“Ini hanyalah satu-satunya jalan setelah sekian lama.”

“Ini bukan tentang dunia yang datar atau membosankan.”

“Ini hanya…”

“Aku hanya sedih.”

“Aku minta maaf, sungguh tidak ada kata lain untuk menggambarkannya.”

“Bayangkan ini … dibandingkan dengan mengisi sebuah cangkir? Kau mencoba untuk mengisi sebuah cangkir tak beralas. Tidak ada apapun yang dapat tertampung.”

“Kau bisa mengisinya secepat yang kauinginkan. Atau dengan berbagai macam jenis cairan yang kauinginkan.”

“Cairan-cairan itu akan tetap habis, tentu, cepat atau lambat.”

“Setelah beberapa waktu, kau hanya akan menyerah, bukan?”

“… Tidak, Shintarou, tolong.”

“Jangan lihat aku seperti itu.”

“Ini sungguh sama sekali bukan salahmu. Aku bersumpah.”

“Tolong jangan menangis.”

Apel itu sudah hampir cokelat sekarang. Apel itu sudah layu, kering. Dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. _Sampaikan salam perjumpaanmu yang terakhir_ , begitu yang apel tersebut coba beri tahukan pada mereka.

 

Putih menjatuhkan pion pada 7c.

 

Akashi memejamkan matanya dan melupakan Midorima, melupakan masa kecil mereka, melupakan aturan-aturan dan permainan-permainan _shogi_ yang pernah mereka mainkan dan pertukarkan, melupakan Teikou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Rakuzan, tahun-tahun kuliahnya, ayahnya yang jarang hadir, ibunya yang tidak pernah hadir, adik perempuan Midorima dan keluarganya yang ramah, senyum dan tawa semua orang dan nama dan wajah, dan kemudian, akhirnya, dirinya sendiri. Hanya saat itulah, dalam ketiadaan, ia merasa akhirnya setara.

Dan walaupun hal tersebut tidak penting pada waktu itu, di ambang batas tempat ketakterhinggaan ada, kesadaran tersebut membuat Akashi merasa paling bahagia sejak tawa terakhirnya dengan Midorima lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu.

 

Benteng hitam menuju ke 7f.

 

Shintarou memberi tahunya satu kekhawatirannya, satu kekhawatiran terbesarnya, ketika apel  itu sudah berwarna cokelat gelap dan mengerut ke arah dalam dengan sendirinya. Ia berharap Seijuurou diam, mungkin, untuk menambah kekhawatirannya itu, tapi reaksinya mengejutkan Shintarou.

Seijuurou hampir mengerang. Tatapan di matanya saat ia merespon menunjukkan kegusaran.

“Apa yang telah terjadi di _Bumi_ sampai-sampai kau mendapat gagasan bahwa aku _pernah_ bisa membencimu?”

“Bukan benci,” kata Shintarou, tapi mulutnya terasa kering.

“Tidak menyukaimu dengan alasan yang sesungguhnya tidak kumiliki, kalau begitu.” Seijuurou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, kautahu itu? Luar biasa menggelikan. Begini kau menghabiskan tahun-tahun hidupmu, berpikir bahwa aku hanya menoleransimu?”

“Kau telah mengisyaratkan ke arah itu.”

“Apakah aku _sungguh_ pernah?” Seijuurou maju mendekat, mata menajam, sama sekali tidak tertawa, dan suaranya sinis serta kejam. “ _Sungguh_?” Dan Shintarou sama sekali tidak punya tanggapan untuknya.

 

Pion putih menuju ke 4e.

 

Shintarou berdiri di bukit tempat Akashi dimakamkan dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke langit. Ini adalah malam—bukan petang. Bukan tengah malam. Hanya malam saja.

Ada bintang-bintang. Cocokan-cocokan peniti. Tidak perak, tidak kuning. Warna putih yang membutakan, mungil, selayaknya lubang yang dilihat dari dalam kotak karton yang telah dicat hitam.

Ada sebuah bulan. Bulan itu besar. Benderang. Menyerah dengan indah pada ketidaksempurnaannya sendiri sebagai bola yang hampir setengah terisi. Bulan ini terbuat dari perak terbaik, tergantung di langit dengan sebuah benang tipis yang tidak bisa mata manusia lihat.

Awan-awan. Bergulung-gulung, tebal, bergerak dalam gumpalan-gumpalan dan ikatan-ikatan dan besarnya sekepalan tangan. Cahaya bulan menyinari mereka saat mereka terembus melewati langit, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hujan turun di awal hari itu—hujan badai yang datang dari satu sosok berkuasa yang tengah murka.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berembus terasa dingin dan menusuk akibat hujan dan menghujamkan ujung-ujungnya ke pipi Shintarou dengan rasa sakit yang nikmat.  Angin itu menyapa rambutnya bagaikan kerabat yang akrab, dan kemudian terarah ke atas membuat daun-daun dan dahan-dahan pohon _willow_ yang tengah berduka bergemerisik. Di situ angin bergeming, mengamatinya dengan tatapan tajam sembari angin-angin lain menghabiskan waktu dengan menggoyang pohon-pohon lain di sekitar.

Malam itu, Shintarou menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri langit yang mengelilingi Bumi seperti sebuah selimut dan merasakan berat badannya menarik ia ke belakang tanpa sadar sebagai respon dari kenyataan bahwa awan-awan di atas terlalu jauh dan tak tergapai. Ia memejamkan matanya. Seluruh dunia bergolak di bawah kakinya, dan kemudian ia merasa gravitasi Bumi seolah menjungkirbalikkan tubuhnya, berefek pada kematian yang hampir dekat tertahan hanya oleh berat kakinya, dan menemukan diri berdiri di atas, di puncak keeksistensian. Ia sendirian di pemakaman dan tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali kicauan dan nyanyian alam yang mengelilinginya, merasakan angin dingin menyusup ke balik mantelnya dan menelanjanginya dan sinar bulan membara di punggung kelopak matanya, dan ia ingin tertawa dengan histeris dan duka dan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap.

Shintarou meletakkan tangan di atas batu nisan Akashi. Batu itu terasa beku.

“Aku akan berhenti mencoba.”

 

Hitam menjatuhkan pion pada 8c.

 

Shintarou membuka matanya. Ia sedang duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas. Kelas itu tersiram oleh sinar matahari, dan berkas-berkas cahaya merayapi pakaiannya dan membentuk lautan emas di permukaan. Bidak _shogi_ yang telah ditangkap berserakan di sisi papan permainannya, dan bidak-bidak dengan jumlah yang sama terkumpul pula di area pihak Seijuurou. Ia mati rasa karena duduk sangat lama, tapi ia tidak mengeluh sebab Seijuurou tidak mengeluh.

Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun perih muncul dari sudut-sudut mulutnya. Bibir Seijuurou bergerak-gerak, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Itu terjadi karena apa yang Seijuurou katakan sekarang tidaklah penting. Ia sedang menunggu untuk sesuatu yang lain.

Seijuurou memindahkan sebuah bidak. Shintarou tidak ingat persis bidak apa yang terakhir kali ia pindahkan. Mungkin sebuah jenderal emas? Atau sebuah pion? Tapi ia perlu melindungi rajanya, memindahkan sebuah pion bukanlah hal yang bijak. Mungkin bentengnya. Jarinya mengetuk meja sambil berpura-pura bahwa keputusan yang akan ia buat akan berpengaruh ke depannya.

Ia memindahkan sebuah bidak acak, dan alis Seijuurou berkernyit. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum ia mulai mengulurkan tangan. Jari-jarinya tidak akan pernah menyentuh bidak itu.

Shintarou memejamkan matanya.  
Sekarang.

Pintu bergeser terbuka, dan ia melihat seseorang dengan wajah mengabur berjalan ke arah mereka. Kepala Seijuurou mendongak langsung, seolah terkejut bahwa ada orang lain yang dapat masuk ke dunia kecil mereka. Shintarou mengarahkan kepala kembali ke papan, tahu pasti dengan satu langkah yang salah saja memori ini akan hancur.

“Akashi-kun, pelatih mau bertemu denganmu.”

Shintarou ingat keraguan yang muncul di diri Seijuurou, ingat bagaimana ia hampir menunjukkan sisi kekanakan dan yang sesuai dengan umurnya dan bertanya, “Sekarang?” Pada akhirnya tentu, ia melakukan apa yang selalu ia lakukan—berdiri, sedikit ogah-ogahan, dan memberi tahu sang pembawa pesan bahwa ia akan segera ke sana. Si pembawa pesan mengangguk dan menutup pintu.

Shintarou mendongak. Di sinilah semua berakhir.

Ketika ia melihat Akashi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, temannya tengah dikelilingi oleh sinar jingga mentari yang mewarnai seragamnya layaknya api yang lembut dan hangat. Rambutnya merah dan menantang, seperti ketika Shintarou bertemu dengannya dan mengira keindahannya akan berkurang, dan bahkan seluruh tubuhnya panas di bawah siraman cahaya yang telah meresap ke bawah kulitnya. Ia akan selalu keras kepala, blak-blakan, tidak peka, tapi berdedikasi dan gesit—dan sangat, sangat cerdas. Shintarou telah benar-benar mencintainya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya, dalam segala kesempurnaan dan ketidaksempurnaannya, dan ini terjadi karena ia yang paling memahami Akashi dan anak itu pun tahu hal tersebut, dalam dunia ini, tidak akan mungkin ada kesempatan untuk mereka bersama dengan cara yang ia inginkan. Mungkin Akashi sudah tahu itu, dengan sendirinya? Shintarou tidak akan terkejut bila memang benar demikian.

Ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka akan bertemu. Shintarou seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu yang berkesan, tapi ia tak mampu. Kata-kata tidaklah cukup untuk menyampaikan apa yang ia inginkan. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

“Aku pergi dulu,” ia dengar Akashi berkata, kemudian mendongak dan melihat senyum penyesalan ada di wajahnya. “Hei, mainkan bagianku?”

(“Apa?” tanya Midorima, matanya melebar.

“Kautahu langkah apa yang akan kubuat,” kata Akashi cepat-cepat, sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Ia sudah setengah jalan menyusuri ruangan sebelum ia berujar, sebagai tambahan, “Dan saat aku kembali, kita tinggal pergi dan pulang ke rumahku untuk menonton film.”

“Yah karena kita berdua tahu langkah apa yang akan kauambil, aku akan beres-beres saja.”

Midorima mengulurkan tangan dan menggeser turun bidak-bidak dari atas papan, tapi Akashi mencegah, “Sekalipun kita berdua sudah tahu, itu tidak membuat permainan selesai. Jadinya tidak akan pernah diketahui siapa yang memenangkan permainan ini karena langkah yang seharusnya menjadi tidak pernah benar-benar dibuat—langkah itu hanya akan mati sebagai sebuah gagasan dalam kepala kita berdua. Kita dapat mengesampingkan hal ini dengan berkata bahwa ‘ _teknisnya_ ’ permainan ini dimenangkan oleh seseorang, tapi hal tersebut tidak akan sama dampaknya karena permainan ini ‘ _sesungguhnya_ ’ tidak dimenangkan oleh siapapun, dan—“

Midorima menghela napas. Akashi sedang dalam mode ini dan akan terus membuat ini menjadi rumit, maka ia hanya mengusirnya dengan gestur tangan dan berkata, “Baik, baik, baik aku mengerti, pergi saja sana, jangan buat pelatih menunggu.” Cengiran Akashi muncul, hingga hampir terlihat seperti cengiran nakal.

“Aku akan kembali dalam sepuluh menit,” janjinya. Dan kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Midorima tidak menjalankan langkahnya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan, Akashi hanya sedang lebay. Ketika ia yakin Akashi sudah melewati koridor, ia mendorong jatuh seluruh bidak di papan dan mulai mengemasi mereka.)

“Tentu saja,” kata Shintarou, dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Akashi memasang wajah ceria padanya, lalu wajahnya kembali mengabur.

“Aku akan kembali dalam sepuluh menit,” janjinya, tapi suaranya sudah terdengar begitu jauh. Ia melangkah keluar melewati pintu, dan pintu bergeser kembali ke tempat semula setelah kepergiannya. Setelah itu yang tertinggal adalah keheningan.

Shintarou berdiri. Ia berjalan ke tempat Akashi tadi dan duduk.

Ia melihat Midorima duduk di hadapannya, alis bertaut berpikir keras dan wajahnya kekanakan dan bundar oleh ketembaman. Ia melihat papan kapur di depan ruangan, dan jendela di sisi kirinya alih-alih sisi kanannya. Ia melihat pohon tepat di luar jendela, dan beberapa helai dedaunan yang rontok dari situ.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, terfokus pada papan untuk mengambil langkah yang tidak mungkin dapat dibuatnya. Shintarou kasihan padanya dan pada kepolosannya, dan pada ketidaktahuannya, dan pada kesalahan-kesalahan yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan—tapi ia menyayanginya karena harapan yang masih ada di wajahnya, kebahagiaan yang masih terlukis di bibir bawahnya dan air mata manusiawi yang akan menyusuri bulu matanya di kemudian hari, dan ia juga begitu cantik dan menawan di saat bersamaan.

Shintarou berharap yang terbaik untuknya, lalu menyaksikan Midorima mendongak dan menatapnya tepat di mata dan tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting yang tidak dapat Shintarou dengar dan tidak akan pernah pahami.

Bocah itu berubah menjadi kaca dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sebuah apel merah jatuh ke bangku tempatnya duduk tadi, dan bergulir melewati tepi kursi dan menabrak permukaan. Sinar matahari menelan apel itu, dan kembali meninggalkan ruangan dalam kesunyian.

Shintarou sekali lagi ditinggalkan sendiri di dunia itu.

Ia tak perlu lagi bertanya apa yang penting dari permainan barusan, karena ia telah mengetahui semuanya.

Permainan ini penting bukanlah karena ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

Melainkan, masalahnya adalah tidak ada yang diakhiri dalam permainan ini.

“Dan kita tidak menyelesaikan sesuatu setengah jalan saja,” katanya keras-keras.

Matahari bersinar menyorot seraya ia meraih bidak di hadapannya.

 

Jenderal emas putih mengambil pion hitam yang dipromosikan di 6c.

 

Seorang pria duduk sendirian di dalam kamar hotelnya di akhir satu hari yang begitu panjang. Ia terjebak dalam sinar bulan dan tenggelam dalam kesunyian dan bunyi derik jangkrik di malam hari. Ini adalah minggu kedua puluh delapan sejak kematian Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka akan mencapai kedamaian, sebentar lagi.

Di depannya ada sebuah papan _shogi_ yang super mahal namun terlihat sederhana—sesuatu yang dihadiahkan pada Shintarou dari sahabatnya tepat sebelum ia meninggal dua puluh delapan minggu lalu.

Papan tersebut sangatlah indah. Bunyi yang timbul dari beradunya bidak dan permukaan papan terdengar hampa dan mengisi ruangan di saat bersamaan. Bunyi timbul ketika ____ diletakkan, dengan lembut, di __, bergema di seantero ruangan.

Shintarou melihat ke papan. Ia tidak bisa tersenyum, tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasa lega.

“Skak mat,” katanya.

**Author's Note:**

> pada bulan januari 2015 lalu, saya memohon izin untuk menerjemahkan apa yang saya rasa sebagai salah satu karya terbaik di fandom akamido internasional. layqur di twitter sudah mengiyakan dan rasanya super bahagia hehehe. semoga kalian sekalian kawan-kawan shipper akamido indonesia bisa menikmati karya ini sebagaimana saya menikmati karya aslinya.
> 
> _for yao, thank you for everything. thank you for your permission. now everyone in my country can enjoy what i consider as a very beautiful piece of work from you. :""") i'm so honored i can translate this .////. ~~i'm emotionally drained from rereading this countless times, tho HAHAHAHA #NO~~_  
>     
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> .
> 
> ps: apa sih itu Minggu AkaMido 2015? kunjungi [ link ini](https://www.facebook.com/events/285943234862681/)! ;)  
> ps2: jangan lupa kunjungi karya asli [**drop rule**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1238092) dan berikan apresiasi pada penulisnya yang super kece, [_layqur_](http://archiveofourown.org/users/layqur/pseuds/layqur)! XD


End file.
